Silent Scream
by dharmamonkey
Summary: Describes the moment when Booth and Brennan realized it was time for Dr. Sweets to find his own place.


**Silent Scream**

* * *

**By:** dharmamonkey  
**Rated:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own jack. But you knew that already.

* * *

**A/N: **_The servers were down at work this morning. My muse whispered that she had an idea of how to use the time. This is what she burped out in an hour._

**UNF Alert:** _Yep. It applies. If that makes you happy, read on. If you don't like steamy stuff or your mom & dad wouldn't want you reading this, don't. Either way, happy Thanksgiving, peeps!_

* * *

Booth rolled over with a grunt and fumbled for the alarm clock, mumbling in frustration as he tried to silence its painful shrieking.

"For fuck's sake," he muttered as he rolled onto his back and sighed. He felt his partner stir next to him and he noted with a faint smile how the tension in his shoulders seemed to melt away at the sound of her sleepy murmur. His skin flushed warm as he turned his head to the side and he saw her looking at him in the dim light of their bedroom.

"Hey," Brennan said with a soft smile as she leaned over and kissed his jaw, letting her lips linger there distractedly as he chuckled at her. She pulled away suddenly, her brow furrowing as she turned and looked at their bedroom door with a grimace.

"I thought you said he was going in early," she groaned as she heard the sprinkling sound of the guest shower on the other end of the hall.

"He was supposed to," Booth grumbled back. "I told him he needed to finish notifying the surviving next-of-kin on all those people your squint Dream Team plucked out of Limbo last week."

He growled in frustration and yanked the comforter over his head. "This fuckin' sucks," he said in a muffled voice from under the covers. "Sucks, sucks, sucks." He pulled the comforter back again and leaned his head back with a heavy sigh. "I was an idiot, Bones. What the hell was I thinking, letting the boy wonder stay here? No good deed goes unpunished."

"I can't take it either," Brennan admitted. They listened to the hardwood stairs creak as their houseguest made his way down to the kitchen seconds after the coffeemaker beeped to signal its brewing cycle was done. "It seems like we'd barely gotten Christine to sleep all the way through the night only to lose whatever peace, quiet and privacy we'd gained..."

"I'll say something to him," Booth sighed. He rolled his head to the side and looked at her, his warm brown eyes darkening as they skimmed along the edge of her shoulder, down to her collarbone and to the cleft between her breasts. "Later..."

She nodded. "We can both—"

"No," he grunted, cutting her off as he swiftly albeit gently rolled her over onto her back and straddled her.

"Booth," Brennan protested weakly, a crooked grin on her lips. "Sweets is downstairs. Right underneath us."

"Don't care," he replied gruffly.

"But he might hear us," she said. "I know how important sexual privacy is to you. And seeing as how he's presently in the kitchen immediately below us, I would think that—"

"We'll be quiet," he said, leaning over as he nuzzled his lips against the side of her neck. "But I can't wait, Bones. It's killing me..."

Brennan opened her mouth to reply but could only utter a low, husky sigh as she felt his chapped lips pluck at her skin, working their way from the underside of her jaw, just below her ear, down the plane of her neck to the notch where her clavicles met. She knew how much he loved that place, the little hollow where he could feel her heartbeat pulsing in the quiet of night. She felt the firm point of his wet, velvety tongue press into that hollow, toying with it briefly before his mouth pulled away, sucking at her skin for a few seconds and then raising his chin, his eyes meeting hers.

"I need you, baby," he sighed.

She heard a clattering noise echo up from the kitchen below. "Booth, I..."

Her words trailed off, her voice swallowed in a sharp gasp as he rose up and filled her with a growl that rumbled in his throat behind his gritted teeth.

The noise from the kitchen beneath them faded into the soundless ether of her mind as her consciousness adhered to the waves of sensation that inundated her as Booth rocked into her, again and again, his hips driving into hers as he blanketed her with his weight and his warmth, filling her up from within as their sweat-slicked skin met and peeled apart again with each of his strokes.

"Oh God," she moaned, her eyes snapping open as she realized how loud she'd just cried out. Her gaze met his with a since and a silent apology as she sighed again. "Ohhh, Booth..."

"It's okay, baby," he whispered against her shoulder as he rocked into her, dragging his lower lip over the sweat-damp skin where the curve of her shoulder met the arch of her graceful neck. "You taste so good," he sighed, rolling his hips back and gently pressing up and into her for what seemed like the thousandth time, so lost was he in the way she felt inside, so silky and warm, so soft and snug. He took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of her. "I don't care who hears..."

Brennan felt the tension coiled low in her belly tighten as a quiet shudder passed through her limbs and she felt herself drop into a mind-spinning free fall.

"Ohhh, Boooth..." she sighed, craning her head back.

"Don't hold back," he groaned. "You're holding back. Let go, baby. Let go..."

She felt the last thread of her self-control snap as her body clenched around him. She turned her head to the side and reached for the comforter, opening her mouth and biting into the down-stuffed duvet as her release crashed over her, muffling her cry as she shattered. As he felt her come, Booth's own self-control ran out, and he, too, broke, grunting softly as his release flooded her in pulses of heat. He jerked into her one last time, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow with his forearm before rolling off of her and collapsing against the bed.

"Oh my God, Bones," he whispered when at last he could breathe again. "Holy fucking shit..."

"Yeah," Brennan sighed in response, still caught herself in the inarticulate haze that always followed their joinings.

The quiet between them, for a moment inhabited only by the sound of their breathing, was shattered by the _beep-beep-beeeeeep_ of the microwave oven in the kitchen below.

"He's gotta go," Booth groaned. "It's been too long..."

"What?" she coughed, her blue eyes a fluttered blink as she turned to stare at him in momentary confusion. "Too long since he's been here? That's an understatement."

With a crooked smirk and a quirk of his eyebrow, Booth turned to look at her. "Too long since I've heard you scream."

* * *

**A/N:** _Now you know my opinion on the matter of B&B's irritating houseguest._

_So, let me know what you thought of this wee oneshot. Please leave a review. _

_That little window down there is very convenient and, admit it, very tempting. Give in. Share your thoughts. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
